A Life Worth Living
by StarApples
Summary: Cute drabbles of the Lego Movie
1. Lovers Jelousy

**A/N: IT SEEMS LIKE THIS FANDOMS DEAD SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW STORY. I DONT THINK ANYONE HAS DONE THIS TYPE BEFORE. sorry for screaming...**

 **PAIRINGS: Batman-Bruce Wayne/Lucy- Wyldstyle**

Saying Bruce Wayne was annoyed was an understatement.

Before Bruce met Lucy he was dark, brooding, and just plain mean. But when he met her his whole life turned upside down. In other words he was finally happy.

But right now he felt agitated. His girlfriend, Lucy, (of a little more than six months) and Bruce were attending a master builder meeting in Cloud Coo Coo Land, when the vigilantes business rival approached him and Lucy.

"Hey Brucy!" Tony Stark said. (Ironman)

"Hello, Stark" Bruce said in a deep exhausted voice. Stark looked over and saw Lucy, not recognizing her he asked Bruce: "And whose this?" "This is my girlfriend Lucy" Bruce responded almost proudly.

"Well hello miss Lucy, and how do you do?" Lucy giggled and said "I'm doing good." Bruce rolled his eyes at Stark, he was clearly trying to charm his girlfriend.

Stark had complimented Lucy and she blushed and thanked him. Bruce held his girlfriend hand as if telling him to back off. But Stark simply ignored him. Bruce spaced out while the two talked. But when he started listening he heard Stark calling his girlfriend cute. Bruce looked over to Lucy seeing she was looking a little uncomfortable. Then he finally blurted out: "I think I need some air, Lucy you coming?"

Lucy, sensing that something was wrong, followed her boyfriend outside.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "It's Stark!" He replied almost annoyed. "What's wrong with him?". Only when he glared at her did she realize what was wrong. "Oh! Your jealous!" Lucy said. "I'm not jealous..he was just flirting with you and..."

"Shhh.." She said shushing him.

"Wha.." he started but never got to finish when Lucy pulled him in for a kiss, her soft lips meeting his. Bruce changed to position of his head to kiss her deeper. After a couple seconds Lucy pulled away.

Bruce hugged her and swayed them gently, when he realized...

They were going to be ok.

 **AN: I'm not sure that's how I wanted to end it..**

 **Btw: this is a dimension where they stayed together and Bruce wasn't such an a*. Lol.**

 **I wrote this in the middle of the night so sorry if it's crappy.. REVIEW/LIKE/SHARE If you dig it.**


	2. Secret Identity (Part: 1 of 2)

**A/N: I changed the name of the fanfic..not so sure I just want to do just Brucy anymore but I'll try it.**

Lucy couldn't believe it.

Her so called boyfriend, Bruce Wayne, had ran out on her again. And every time she asked him where he went he would give her the same excuse every time.

This particular night was their five month anniversary. He had taken her out to some fancy French restaurant, the night was going swell when Bruce had to excuse himself.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back..I promise this time."

And just like that he ditched her for whatever he had going on in his life.

Lucy had had enough. The next day they were snuggling in his bed again, watching the news. When the reporter mentioned Batman she saw her boyfriend physically cringe.

"What's wrong, babe?" Lucy asked him curiously.

When he didn't answer she got on top of him, putting a hand to his face, gently turning his face so they could lock eyes.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Lucy asked him, but when she didn't get an answer she got a little frustrated with him.

"Is something going on that your not telling me about?" When he finally sensed her frustration, he simply said: "It's nothing you should worry about."

"Well I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to worry about you." Lucy replied.

"It's nothing.."

"If you don't tell me, I'll have no choice but to do it!"

"Do what?" Bruce said with a slight chuckle.

"Break up with you.."


	3. The Plot Begins

**An: Guess who's back...back again!**

On a warm summer day of 1995 in Bricksburg, a young woman named Margret was lying on her bed in pain. She was about to have a baby..and honestly she was surprised at how fast the nine months went by. Her and her loving husband, Adam, was told the baby could come any time now, when they heard the news they were exited as ever.

" **ADAM! HES COMING!"**

 **15 Years Later..**

Emmet Brickowski was excited. He was about to start freshman year. Emmet had skipped two grades because his teachers thought he was to smart for them. To his delight, after he finished high school, he was offered many scholarships to different colleges. He just had to figure out which one..

Emmet was fifteen years old, girlfriendless -and at the rate he was going with girls he thought he would never have one- had cloudy white skin, and a head full of brown mess.

He took off for the bus and was ready to start a new chapter of his life.

When had Emmet finally arrived at the principals office, he was greeted by a lovely young woman.

"Hello, my name is principal Scholleser.. and you must be Emmet, out newest freshman."

"Yes..Yes I am.." Emmet said with a nervous tone. Emmet had a secret that he had been holding on to scince he was born. His father always said it go away with time, but Emmet never believed him.

"I actually have two sophomores here to show you around.. Lucy.. Bruce.. please come in."

A young woman walked in the room. She looked about fifteen, with luscious black hair and freckles on both of her brown cheeks. She had small perky breasts and a thin body.

Emmet was awed at her beauty. He had never seen a girl so pretty in his life.

A young man walked in after her. He looked the same age as Emmet and had dark black hair on his head. He had a slight mustache. He looked like an athlete, or rather, the opposite of Emmet.

"This is the study room." Lucy said as she walked in.

"Or as we sophomore like to call it, the Make Up Room." Bruce said with a sly voice.

Lucy punched him in his chest to which he replied with: "What, I'm only telling the truth!"

"Why do you call it that?" Emmet asked curiously.

"Well.." Bruce started "When a girl and a boy love each other _very_ much they-"

Lucy elbowed him in the chest hard.

"Hey, I'm only speaking the truth, baby."

When he said that, Lucy glared at him, then slightly giggled.

 _Huh.. he called her baby.. were they a thing?_ Emmet thought to himself.

When they arrived to their classes, they were all told to take a seat. Emmet noted how Bruce and Lucy sat together.

When Emmet finally got a look at their teacher, he saw a darker skinned man, with white hair and long beard. He had an orange rubber band on his head. He wore a blue cape (which Emmet thought was odd.) and sandals.

"Hello class, my name is Vitruvius."

 ** _AND THUS THE MAIN PLOT BEGINS!_**

 **An: Ok.. there are a few things I need to explain..**

 **1\. The reason you haven't seen much of me is... honestly.. this takes a lot of time & effort.. and I have school so..**

 **2\. I know.. I know.. Why is Bruce and Lucy in Emmets class if they are sophomores?**

 ** _BECAUSE IT ADDS TO THE PLOT, GODDANGIT!_**

 ** _*Takes deep breath* Sorry for yelling.. it's 3 am and I'm tired..sooo.._**

 ** _GOOD NIGHT!_**

 ** _Remember to Review, Like, and Share if you enjoyed my story!_**


	4. Part 2

**An: Hey! Im back with part 2!**

When Emmet arrived home, he ate dinner with his mom and dad, then went to his room to do homework. When he finished, he went downstairs to talk with his parents.

Just before Emmet was about to say hello to his parents, he heard them talking.

"We have to tell him"

"Tonight?.. cant we wait till hes older?"

"Margret.. hes fifteen years old, we cant keep putting this off."

"I guess your right.."

"Right about what?" Emmet asked, coming out of his hiding spot.

When Lucy got home, she was greeted by her father.

 _Great_ , she thought, _hes home.._

He held a piece of paper in one hand, and a beer in the other.

He pulled her by her collar and thew her on the ground.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked. He tossed the paper on the ground to her.

She opened it up and saw..

 **Lucy Mcallester,**

 **Math- F**

 **Science- D-**

 **History- F**

 **Health- D**

 **P.E.- A+**

 **Teachers Note: I know you can do better!**

"Im sorry dad.." Lucy said quietly.

He grabbed her by by the neck and began choking her.

Two minutes later she passed out.

When Bruce Wayne arrived home, he was greeted by his trusty butler, Alfred.

"Good afternoon, Master Bruce."

"Good afternoon, Alfred"

"Master Bruce, may I ask a more.. personal question, for say?"

"Ask away." Bruce said while unpacking his book bag.

"What do you think of Miss Lucy?"

"What do you mean, Alfred?"

"Wait..do you think *I* have a crush on her?!" Bruce said once he realized what his butler was implying.

 **An: Wrote it..its done.. Any suggestions?**


	5. Future Lovers Chat

**Hey Guys! I'm Back With A NEW CHAPTER! Any way... I started writing on GOOGLE DOCS. Then made sure everything was good on GRAMMARLY. So this might just be the greatest chapter i've ever written!**

 **Let The Story Begin...**

"Emmet... Baby your adopted.."

"What?" Emmet asked confused.

"We've wanted to tell you for some time now.." His "father" started. "But we just kept putting it off..you know son..we were just waiting till you were older.."

Emmet felt the tears falling down his face. How could they do this to him? He grabbed his phone and ran out.

Emmet didn't know where he was going, but frankly, he didn't care. Somehow he found himself at Bricksburg Park, it was his favorite place in the whole world. Yet he wasn't in the mood to enjoy it. Emmet ran over to the lake to think. He wiped some dirt off a rock and sat down.

He could see someone else was here but he honestly didn't care much. Just learning that he grew up with complete strangers was scary enough. But the thought of his real parents giving him up was something he just couldn't wrap his mind around. Emmet was a pretty well-behaved kid- he didn't act out like most kids his age - he had good grades in school and always tried to be the nicest person he could...So why would his parents give him up?

"Emmet?" A voice said.

He could've sworn that he'd heard that voice before.

He turned around and saw Lucy, The girl who'd showed him around on his first day, The girl who was nice enough to sit with him at lunch, The girl who he had fallen in love with the first time he laid his eyes on her, The girl who has a boyfriend.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You first."

"Well…" Emmet started. "Just found out I was adopted."

"Woah... Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine.." Emmet lied. "Now… What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to relax." Lucy looked uncomfortable. And it was clear that something was wrong, but he decided not to push it.

"Oh.. Ok."

The two looked at each other for a while. Neither of them saying anything.

"Are you and Bruce dating?" Emmet asked out of the blue.

"What?..No. I know he likes me though."

"What about you... Do you like him?"

"Why?" Lucy asked, confused on why he would bring this up.

"Well... Emmet started. When you guys showed me around, you two were basically all over each other. But since your not together…"

Emmet leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her soft lips. He was going to pull away but he felt her tiny hand cupping his cheek. Emmet wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but he tilted his head to kiss her deeper. Finally, she pulled away. She smiled at him and blushed.

"I didn't know you felt the same way."

 **What do you think? Please review.. I'll kill Emmet off if you don't.**

 **JK.**

 **(Hopefully)**

 **What should the next chapter be about? Whos POV should it be in? When should I invite Master Building in the story?**


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Hey Guys Im Finally Back With A New Chapter! This is an entirely different chapter on its own.**

 **DISCLAIMER: There is a tiny makeout session.**

 **DISCLAIMER #2: I do not own the Lego Movie or anything in it.**

 **REVIEW/SHARE/AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF**

It was a pretty boring day in the city of Bricksburg.

Emmet and Lucy were both off from work and decided that today would be their chill day.

"Hey, Luce?" Emmet asked his beloved girlfriend.

"Whats up?"

"Since it's such a boring day today… I was wondering if you would like to play a game?" Emmet asked.

"A game? What kind of game?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Maybe… Truth Or Dare?"

"Sure. Do you want to go first?"

"Ok." Emmet started. "Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me about your past boyfriends."

Lucy looked at her lover strangely. Then decided to answer. "Well, Batman was my first and then there was you."

Emmet looked at her with a deadpan look on his face.

"What?" She asked him.

"I'm your second boyfriend?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah… stop making such a big deal about." Lucy said as she felt her face getting hot.

"I'm sorry…" Emmet simply said.

Emmet leaned down and kissed her soft lips. He felt Lucy deepen the kiss. The room started to get hotter by the second. Emmet cupped her small cheek. She responded by wrapping her arms around him. Emmet had then realized that Lucy had scooted on his lap. He felt his face getting hot. They had kissed before but it had never been as heated as this.

When Lucy heard Emmet moan softly she pulled away. She didn't want to too far with him. Well… at least not yet.

"Whose turn is it again?" Emmet asked quietly.

Lucy chuckled and kissed him softly.

Tonight was definitely not a night to forget.


End file.
